The King of Solace
Sebastian Alexander Kaiche, better known under his title as The King of Solace, is a Darkrai with a confusing, mysterious and dark past, powers beyond belief and a strong belief in peace amongst his fellow peers and friends. He received his title by passing of his mate's father, Kokuo Sanders, who was the previous King, marking him as next in line for the throne, sharing the monarchy alongside his Queen, Krystal Kaiche, with whom he is happily mated to. Currently, they have bore four children - their eldest, Shade, who was slain by hunters; Twilight, their current eldest son; Eclipse, their only daughter; and Nocturne, who is premature and still within his egg, awaiting hatching. History Early Life Sebastian, due to unfortunate circumstance, was born an orphan under one night after vicious hunters eliminated a clan of Darkrai living peacefully amongst the woods. Sadly, Sebastian has no recollection of this because, shortly after the massacre that slew his fellow clansmen, he was hatched under the watchful eye of his Trainer, April Hemingway, who raised the young Darkon from his birth. Unfortunately, during an attack on the S.S. Anne that flung him off of the boat at a young age, he was captured by a sinister, unknown force that experimented on him horribly, performing dangerous experiments to 'create the ultimate weapon.' Fortunately, however, he was able to escape sometime later, but under unfortunate timing - the organization that captured him had finished their testing, resulting in Sebastian being marked as Cipher's Shadow Pokemon Project, codenamed XD-005. Sebastian is also one of the 4 Darkrai subjected to the Arachniphobia Project, a project that sought to turn Pokemon into archnid hybrids. This resulted in Sebastian becoming an Arachnirai, a hybrid Darkrai-spider creature that is much more aggressive while being able to create a more focused dream based off of spiders - which would have been highly potent had the project not failed outright, of course - resulting in Sebastian's odd affection for spiders as well as more of an aftereffect, though his fascination with insects, in general, was noted beforehand. During his time as part of Cipher's Shadow Pokemon Project, he met his future mate within the dark labyrinth - Krystal Victoria Sanders, Cipher's Shadow Pokemon Project, whom was, ironically enough, codenamed XD-004, the previous incarnation of Sebastian's own induction into the program and another of the 4 Darkrai subjected to the Arachniphobia Project, albeit differently and with... slightly less than adequate results, marking her as far more of a failure in that project's regards than Sebastian. The two interacted within the program, but seldomly and, once escaped under the guise of a mysterious fire that Sebastian thought initially that Krystal was consumed in, nevermind the building's aftermath of a collapse, went their separate ways - Sebastian would eventually be rescued by the Lancaster family, consisting of the mother, Evanna; the father, Judos; and the sons, eldest Sheridan and youthful Salvatore, of whom Sebastian would eventually develop close bonds with sometime later. At first, Salvatore and Sheridan - sons to Evanna and Judos - were slightly afraid of Sebastian's dark nature - he would always seem to be preferred as left alone to brood in his thoughts, never wanting to interact... that is, until Evanna and Judos sought a way to unlock his heart - a process known later as Purification. Unfortunately, the time they needed wasn't enough - during one night, where Sebastian's Arachnirai Forme resurfaced, he ended up slaying Evanna in an anger-filled rampage that ended with him at the mercy of his brother once his power ran dry, but the two were both drained by the time Salvatore moved in for the finishing blow - that, and Sheridan intervened with a much clearer mindset, saving both brothers from doing something they'd regret; of course, this was much more for Sebastian's case than Salvatore's, as Sebastian realized what he had done only mere hours later, which he still regrets to this day. It took time and effort, but, with Evanna's death resurging their efforts, the Lancaster family finally managed to do so, successfully Purifying Sebastian and returning him to a much more affectionate, happier Darkrai - just as he used to be. It is noted that Judos, at the time, could swear that Evanna's spirit had interfered, as, normally, such conditions would have made it almost impossible for Sebastian to be Purified normally. Thankfully, whether it had been through said afterlife intervention or just mere chance, Sebastian was Purified. This reversed the effects of the Shadow Serum within, but was, unfortunately, ineffective in curing his Arachnirai hybridization, forcing Sebastian to retain the form. It is unknown if there was a cure, nor is it known if there ever will be. Early Relations with Krystal Sometime in the later future, Sebastian reunited with Krystal - this had shocked him, as he previously thought that Krystal had perished within the labs they were in. Krystal, who had taken on the middle name of Vectina to hide away from her own troublesome past with Cipher and, at the time, eventually was asked by Sebastian to be his mate; thanks to the freedom of emotion bestowed upon him and with time and effort from his orphaned family as well as his newfound fledgling status, Sebastian actually became quite the romantic, impressing a lot of callers. Krystal, however, was still a Shadow Pokemon at the time, which made Sebastian's attempts to win her heart incredibly difficult and, eventually, for the sake of his safety, Krystal fled from him, leaving the poor Darkon (the term for Male Darkrai) alone and wondering if he'd ever see his future mate once more. Over time, the lone Sebastian would simply stick close to his brothers and father, finally managing to develop a bond with Salvatore following the death of Evanna, which left the two quite distantly related. Salvatore, at first, had no intention of letting Sebastian be anywhere near him, but, as time went on - and, with Sheridan and Judos convincing him that Sebastian wasn't the demon that night, but, rather, it was what they had worked so hard to remove from him that was - Salvatore finally gave into it and attempted to become closer with his orphaned brother over the years, in which they actually developed a closer bond due to enduring such hardships - over the course of the years, the brothers, including Sheridan, but to a lesser extent, grew closer together, forming a strong bond. Eventually, fate would have Sebastian and Krystal encounter one another once again in a small town known as Alamos Town, the two finding each other by fortunate circumstance. It was under a myriad of attempts that Sebastian once again tried to woo Krystal - much to Salvatore's dismay, who told Sebastian that he could find better at the time - and, much to his sorrow, Krystal once again had declined his fronting to her, although it seemed as if Sebastian could sense that Krystal was pained at this. It was odd... Sebastian could sense what she was feeling? He, at first, thought that she had been Purified as he had been, but, unfortunately, that wasn't the case - Krystal was still very much a Shadow Pokemon, her curing progress very small - her heart's door had barely opened. Sebastian, however, saw this as an opportunity - noting that Krystal had been able to 'feel' for once in her life, he had read the diagnosis of her case the day after he had left, returning to find more information on his condition and stumbling on hers' entirely by accident - and, against even his father's wishes, pursued to take Krystal's hand, almost relentlessly. Krystal, once again, was not interested at first, but, as time went on and they became closer, she began to slowly open up her heart to Sebastian, feeling for the first time in her life. Although her newfound emotions were entirely narrow and mostly forced by her, her efforts paid off as she was able to begin to develop affection for Sebastian, which only helped her condition. While horribly ineffective at helping her condition, Sebastian's interference did give Krystal hope, which led to her decision to invite Sebastian to a courtship at the Hall of Judgement by an odd way - leaving an invitation for Sebastian to be granted access and fleeing for the actual courtship to seek a mate herself. Sebastian, seeing this as his best chance, took for the Hall of Judgement. Official Mating with Krystal It was there that their sanctified mating would finally come to fruition - Krystal sang many songs to attract her callers, but was unsuccessful in finding someone that would actually harmonize with her well. It wasn't until she sang this song that Sebastian would eventually harmonize with her perfectly upon finally reaching her, Krystal's emotions flaring - Sebastian saw a sparkle in her eyes that wasn't there before and knew. He had done it. When Krystal flung herself into his arms, Sebastian smiled. His efforts, as futile as they seemed before, finally paid off - and in such a huge margin as well. Arceus himself blessed their mating as Sebastian gave Krystal his lifelong bond, finally bringing the two Darkrai who had met by unfortunate circumstance together in holy courting. The two happily mated, Sebastian was all too eager to please his newfound love - his heart soared. Eventually, he had announced that he would be leaving with Krystal to seek a life together with his mate - something that both made him happy, yet sad. Sebastian loved Krystal and wanted to be with her, but he saw the sad faces upon his orphan family. He had not thought about leaving them so suddenly... but Judos assured him that everything would be alright and that they would make it just fine without them. With the hope of crossing paths with the Lancasters again one day, just as he had with Krystal, Sebastian gave them all hugs before departing with Krystal. They would settle later on within the woods around the Hall of Judgement, living together and sharing their stories of their battles to survive, live and thrive in the world with what they had been forced upon. Sebastian decided that, during this time, he was going to reveal to Krystal that he had been Purified by the Lancasters. He did, which made Krystal smile - Sebastian gave her a lot of hope that, perhaps, one day, she can be cured. Fueled by his relentless, bountiful love, it wasn't long before Krystal felt more than just attraction - she felt deep love for the first time in her life. When mating season came along, it didn't take long for Sebastian to seize an opportunity - on the very day mating season started, Sebastian and Krystal happily exchanged their love for each other and, that night, mated quite happily together. The seeds of their love had been firmly planted deep within and, given the right amount of time, it was not long before their firstborn, Shade, came to be in this world, the two happy. However, fate would be cruel to them once again later on in life - nearby human hunters, who were unhappy with Krystal and Sebastian's home proximity to their own settlement, attacked and burned down their home. Krystal and Sebastian would escape unharmed, but a young and innocent Shade would be slain in the fire due to being unable to escape. This devastated the newly mated couple, Krystal becoming completely objected to ever having kids again after that devastating night. Burdened by this horrific event, the two fled their old home for a long time until they could not move anymore. Early Life in The Hollow It was at this time that Sebastian and Krystal found their new home - The Hollow. The two would simply find peace within the forest that always seemed to be dark and mysterious, finally finding a proper home within the hands of the peace and solace within its rather shadowy borders. It was here that Krystal and Sebastian grew together once again as a couple, having retrieved the dead body of Shade and buried him next to The Hollow, forever marking their attempt at a happy life. Around this time, during much strife and suffering, came a Pokemon from another dimension - a Typhlosion by the name of Cameron, seeking his own refuge from a war-torn world slowly rebuilding itself where the pressures of being a war hero eventually built up into making him a more toxic and vile person overall. Noting this when he found him attacking anyone that got close to a cave the poor Typhlosion inhabited, Sebastian - more so out of the kindness of his heart rather than a test of strength or a show of dominance - went to the Cave of Flames, as it became notoriously called, and defeated Cameron in little time. The angered, young Typhlosion sought to flee, but was quickly trapped by Sebastian, who offered him only two choices - either face his dark past and his actions in one nightmare... or atone for his sins by coming with him to be more properly trained under the Darkon's tutelage. Cameron quickly accepted the latter option - which was, at first, much to Krystal's disapproval as her and Cameron had a run-in some time before, which prompted Sebastian's swift and decisive action - and moved into The Hollow, living as a sort of guard for the two of sorts - he had already gained a reputation as a fighter amongst the denizens around The Hollow, so the extra addition added more of a stable security for the couple. Over time, Cameron's integration into The Hollow was a lengthy process, but Sebastian quickly grew to appreciate the young Pokemon's dark past as a half-Pokemon, half-human hybrid from the Los Dimension known as a Pokeuman. He had heard of such creatures in the Solace Dimension, but none were ones he encountered - and this one's history mirrored a sad tale like Krystal's and Sebastian's, albeit toned down to a considerably lesser degree. Seeing the young Typhlosion come alive, however, reminded Sebastian of his own fighting struggle to regain balance within his own life. It was this Typhlosion's fire that sparked Sebastian's emotions once more, which had long since been ''very ''reserved - only a few nights later, he was already eagerly talking to an uncomfortable Krystal about mating once more, trying again not only for their sake, but to honor Shade's memory, as he told his parents that all he wanted for his family was for them to be happy. It took months, but Krystal was still not budging much. However, after noting this as a development between the two reaching a peak point, Cameron sought an intervention between the two and quickly dispatched to handle the issue at its core - what was hurting Krystal. At first, she didn't budge, but, eventually, she admitted to the pain she had been hiding in the year since Shade's death immensely and her son's last words - ''"Don't be sad, mommy. I'm always with you." ''This prompted a night of recovery for her, of which her mate and newfound friend in Cameron were a big help in securing said recovery. The very next morning marked the middle of the mating season - Cameron, being part human, was unburdened by this, but Sebastian had become irritable and frustrated by this. Seeing this and, having noted the night before, it wasn't long until hours had passed and Krystal called Sebastian into their room, only to lock him in for the night - their second mating came only minutes later, going strongly through the night. It wouldn't be long before, under the cover of twilight, that Krystal bore their second child, who would take Shade's place as the eldest child in line. His name, unsurprisingly enough, came from Krystal's sight of twilight and asking her mate what it was, in which Sebastian promptly only said twilight, resulting in their unborn child being named Twilight. Later on, as Twilight hatched, Krystal felt her heart's door open more - and Sebastian couldn't have been more proud. His first offspring since Shade had his purple collar, but his mother's eye. He was beautiful... it sparked a welling fire within the young father, Sebastian ecstatic as he began to form a bond with Twilight, loving him just as much as he loved Shade. Krystal and Cameron were also happy to see this, Cameron confiding to them his lost love and how their love made him hopeful for future peace, his one big dream. The Trio of Solace Twilight grew over the next year and a half, mating season once again returning and Sebastian's fire bigger than ever. Another mating session and a few weeks later, Krystal was well on her way of bearing their third child, the second in a new trio. Strangely enough, this one was born a week early under the effects of a solar eclipse on Solace. Krystal was unable to contain the egg within her, prompting induced labor and the egg being released prematurely, Krystal afraid of the child's fate. However, Sebastian and Cameron both had confidence that a week's time would not mean the death of the mated pair's unborn child. Sure enough, their second child came out of her shell a few days later, hatching with quite the strength! Sporting her mother's color scheme, Krystal remembered the moment that she laid the youngling's egg, but it was Cameron who chimed in - suggested by the Typhlosion, Eclipse was the name given to the strong, willful female, Krystal noting that was the name she was about to say, eliciting a laugh from Sebastian - over the past year, Krystal and Cameron had become inseparable! It was truly a turnaround from days of old. Twilight, joined by Eclipse, happily grew up once more under their parents' watchful eye - with a little help from their new Uncle in the form of Cameron, of course - eliciting more of Krystal's heart door opening, much to Sebastian's delight. He was happy that things were finally looking up. Again, another year passed, Twilight now learning much about the world around him and guiding his youthful sister in the right direction, much to his parents' approval. The lovebirds quickly took to their room to mate for a fourth time, successfully giving Krystal her fourth pregnancy and their last of the trio of children to supersede Shade as part of the family. Things only got better when a surprise entry from Krystal's father, Kokuo Sanders, left her overjoyed and very happy, the father offering them a better life in the form of Krystal's return to the Solace Kingdom, alongside her new mate. Krystal was all too pleased with this development, but Sebastian wondered if Cameron could come along - over the few years, he had become an invaluable friend and a very credible asset to their goals. The thought of leaving behind his friend devastated him... until Kokuo offered to Cameron a place to live within the Kingdom's borders, to which the eager Typhlosion was relieved to accept, Sebastian overjoyed. They made the trek back to the Solace Kingdom with hearts held high, Sebastian's first sight of the Tree of Solace a wonderful sight. He was incredibly excited to call it his new home - and the rest of the crew didn't seem to mind, either! Once there, Krystal was finally given proper rest to regain the strength she needed to lay her fourth child properly. Sebastian pampered her thanks to the Kingdom's vast materials and food, finding out about Krystal's love for strawberries. It's noted that he's pampered her with them ever since. Later on, Krystal, under a pure cover of nightfall, gave birth to their fourth child, one in which Sebastian's poetic side would now name - Nocturne was this young child's birthright, giving their last in the trio yet another beautiful name - they had long since grown accustomed to Cameron's Aura Designator powers giving him the ability of insight on life, him detecting that Nocturne would be a boy. However, his egg suffered damage due to an unfortunate accident of the shell suffering a crack upon it falling off a small distance. Cameron's reassurement of the child's status as being stable did nothing to ease the parents, who are worried for their son. Life as Royalty Later on, after the accident, Kokuo invited Krystal and Sebastian to the Throne Room, where he revealed his loss of effectiveness as the Kingdom's proper King following the death of Esmerelda, Krystal's mother, at the time of her birth as well as his own age and feelings finally catching up to him. Sebastian and Krystal watch as the once-strong Darkrai begs them both to take on his duties, Sebastian posing as the King and Krystal, his Queen, together, side-by-side. Krystal and Sebastian both confide in their feelings of having thoughts of taking over, as they saw how hard it was for him upon arrival. With that agreed to, Kokuo announced the next morning the new rulers of the Kingdom. Currently, Sebastian resides in the Kingdom with Krystal and their three children, with Cameron having taken up as a part of the royalty, becoming their trusted Royal Advisor. They've lived in peace ever since arriving, but with dangers on the horizon, what will come in time...? Appearance Sebastian is, by most accounts, certainly not a normal Darkrai - the first dead giveaway is his collar. Normally, on Darkrai, they're a bright red color, but Sebastian's appears to take on a purple colorization instead. Secondly, his body, after having taken an affinity to weightlifting and healthy eating, has been shaped and sculpted into a more buff appearance, his stomach having a 4-pack on it and his physique and build a much stronger one than a normal Darkrai's. His mane, as well, is different - instead of normally flowing upright, his tends to fall down his back like a long plume of hair, something Sebastian prides himself on upkeeping - you would be surprised at how many callers he used to get. Personality Sebastian, by nature, is a very dedicated and noble Darkrai, seeking to protect those in which he develops a strong bond with, such as Krystal. Willing to lay his life on the line for anyone and anything that he deems worth saving, Sebastian is a very bold Darkrai as well by default, laying down his honor and pride all in the name of preservation of life - over many encounters with hunters, Sebastian himself defended Krystal quite well over each encounter, never letting the Darkan (female Darkrai) become harmed under combat situations. Given this, it's quite surprising that Sebastian actually has a gentle side at all - in fact, Sebastian, on the inside, is a gentle giant, never wanting to harm even the smallest of insects (especially spiders) under any circumstance. It is only when provoked that this well-bestowed Darkrai enters a battle mode state, fighting the enemy until they've conceded... or he's fallen from overexerting himself. Constantly, Sebastian will push himself beyond the limit to protect that which he loves and test himself, resulting in a viciously effective method of attack to prolong his battle capabilities. Forms Alpha Forme Sebastian, through many years of training, was able to gain much control over his powers and abilities and, once Purified, sought power that he had heard amongst the wind amongst legendaries - the power of an Alpha. Training to attain this form was difficult, as it required a boundless pool of energy to attain and, once attained, was a form that Sebastian needed to also control without losing it - he had heard rumors of first-time Alphas obliterating themselves due to their carelessness. Seeking not to follow in those footsteps, Sebastian trained for years under his own strict regimen, wanting nothing more than to simply attain this power for the sake of those he cared about. It wouldn't be until he and Krystal arrived at the Kingdom of Solace and was bestowed the power of training under Kokuo himself that Sebastian would attain his own Alpha Forme himself, thanks to his years of dedication and training preparing him for it. Sebastian's Alpha Forme is not too entirely different from his original form - his tatters gain an odd, bolt-like flow to them whereas his mane nearly doubles in size. His gown's shape is also altered, taking on a more coat-like appearance where the back of his gown grows to be bigger than the front - the middle takes a middle ground approach, being smaller than the back, but bigger than the front. His physique also grows, Sebastian gaining a 6-pack and a buffer body overall. His tail also gains a mysterious purple glow - even he doesn't know why... Arachnid Forme (Arachnirai) Sebastian's time with Cipher and his induction into the Arachniphobia Project permanently fused Galvantula DNA into his body. Thus, under bouts of extreme anger, he turns into his Arachnid Forme, gaining nightmare-inducing spider traits. For instance, two fangs grow from inside of his mouth and his eyes multiply from a hidden one and a viewable one to 5 smaller eyes, one which sits in the middle of his face. Aside from that and his gaining of spider legs and an abdomen as well as static fur across his body, Sebastian's appearance actually doesn't change too drastically, resulting in his Darkrai appearance being very well noted in this form. Trivia *Surprisingly enough, Sebastian is not only a well-respected intellectual, he's also a poetic and a musician, even sporting his own guitar! He even gave his own personal instrument a name - "Jane." *Despite being an intellectual, Sebastian is not without his devious side. Known for his pranks, Sebastian's spree of legendary spoofs and comic relief gags have gained widespread fame - or infamy to some - throughout the Kingdom. **One of his best pranks involved shoving a hot dog down Salvatore's throat. To this day, Salvatore retains the nickname of "Horndog" due to this prank. *Sebastian's origin name comes from one of the main characters in The Black Butler of the same name. Unsurprisingly, both Sebastians share similar traits and personalities. *Sebastian actually possesses fears and phobias himself, one of the most notable phobias being Automatonophobia, which is the fear of mannequins. **Interestingly enough, Sebastian once had an encounter with strange animatronics, which severely discomforted him. That, and April made him play the ever-popular Five Nights at Freddy's. It's noted that he never made it past the first night at 2 AM upon seeing Bonnie's face. *Despite not only his birth father, but his orphan father, being wonderful cooks, Sebastian himself is not proficient in the trade. **There was one time where Sebastian nearly burned down The Hollow by setting thier stove to 650 degrees Fahrenheit. To this day, Sebastian questions stoves and said stoves with such a high setting. *Sebastian's birth name, as he found out later in life, is actually not Sebastian, but Lucifer. Sebastian was given to him by the Lancasters. *Strangely enough, despite having a purple collar, designing his Midnight Roses in purple and his Aura being a purple glow, Sebastian's favorite color is actually cyan, of all colors. *Sebastian is known - and, in some places, infamous - for his 'sweet tooth,' known for his affinity for sweets. *Currently, his moveset consists of Dark Void, Dark Pulse, Drain Punch and Shadow Claw. *As a father, Sebastian is actually quite close to - and very protective of - his cubs, harming anyone who dares to lay a finger on them the wrong way. *Touching Sebastian's tail seems to provoke him. Unless you wish to be the next contestant on Royal Smackdown, it's wise to avoid touching it. **Sebastian has never lost a Royal Smackdown. *Sebastian, although he has looks, is actually incredibly skilled, being a great musician on top of a respectable poet as well as an incredible dancer. Category:Royalty